Hirumamo Fanfiction (PART II): The Heat
by saekii
Summary: It's a hot summer and Hiruma is not feeling good with the vacation Mamori planned for the whole team. So he setup plans to irritate her and retaliate for what she'd done with him a couple months back but the question is, will he really retaliate over his angel or would the devil give in and let the angel on top again? (the cover isn't mine and i'm willing to take it down if asked)


**So after many years, I created a part two! Sorry for being short on this and I know I suck at this haha. Rated M for Lemons and Langauge. :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was summer and the team decided to spend the summer break at the beach, the sun was hot but it didnt stop Hiruma from wearing his black turtle neck apparel.

"aren't you hot there?" Mamori asked Hiruma while he was taking a sip of iced tea in their cabin.

"I'm always Hot, especially when-" he took a glance at Mamori and saw two pieces of pink clothing covering specific parts of her body. The color matched her hair and he choked on his iced tea and started to cough "are you alright?" Mamori asked. "I've got -iced tea in my lungs- what the- fuck? Of course I'm -alright" he said between deep coughs. after coughing up the iced tea, he collected himself and stood in front of Mamori. "don't fucking change your clothes. Unless the others are around." he said with a smug face. "What? of course not! I'll show myself around without your permission! You cant possibly-" she suddenly remembered Hiruma's Blackmail aces on her. "do i still have to mention it?" Hiruma said then leaned to Mamori. "Fine" Mamori agreed and felt blood rushing on her cheeks. Hiruma noticed of course and quickly played with the situation. He grinned and asked, "I'm sorry but is this too fucking close?" Mamori said nothing and kept her cool, constantly praying that her knees won't turn into jelly. Hiruma leaned even closer and were about a few inches away from her face. He angled his face so that it looked like he was about to kiss her. "You like it when I get close huh." He whispered. He felt Mamori's nervous breathing against his lips and saw that she was very flustered. He couldn't think of anything to do and He also couldnt stand the urge to kiss her. His lips moved softly on Mamori's. Mamori closed her eyes and found herself kissing him back and opening her mouth for him. Hiruma grabbed the oppurtunity so he held Mamori's head and flicked his tongue on hers. Mamori moaned at the sweet sensation. He's being gentle. She thought. Just when she's about to put her arms around his neck, Hiruma pulled away from the kiss and let go of her head. Mamori panted and her face was very red. "Don't let the others see that body." Hiruma repeated. He walked past Mamori and Mamori still feels the frustration clinging on her skin. "or what?" she suddenly blurted out. "Or you'll never get the full version of what I just did." he replied and laughed demonically.

How am I supposed to deal with that Demon!? Mamori thought and her mind was quickly flooded by the memories of their last encounter. She blushed from the thought.

Moments later-and after she shrugged all the Hiruma thoughts-she managed to find her shawl. She wore the shawl around the bottom and wore a croptop. This is still summery. she thought and was instantly glad and went outside to feel the sun.

Everyone was having fun. Sena and Suzuna was busy building a castle and the others were either playing beach volleyball or just lying around and feeling the sun. Except Hiruma who was wearing a Black Turtleneck, pants and has a black umbrella as well. Mamori had a great idea and grabbed the sunscreen lotion before approaching Hiruma.

"I can see that you're-"

"I'm enjoying this little vacation shit plan of yours. Don't worry." He cut her.

"I was going to say sweating really bad. And they also said that even if you're covered from head to toe you might get sunburnt" Mamori knew that was she was saying was a complete hoax but it was part of the plan.

"That's Bullshit. I have a big Black umbrella." He said calmly.

"Just let me do this, I dont want you to get sunburnt." She insisted and held out the sunscreen lotion.

"what the-"

"Ok! let's start!" she said without Hiruma's aprroval.

She squirted some on her palms and lifted Hiruma's shirt and spread the lotion on his abdomen.

"What the fuck you manager! You'll ruin my shirt!"

"doesn't that feel nice?" She said while spreading the lotion throughout his abdomen and chest. She liked the feeling of touching Hiruma's lean quarterback physique. She leaned in closer.

"don't tell me that you don't like it." she said in a low voice. She expected Hiruma to at least look nervous but what she got was a grin. A devilish grin. Hiruma placed his other hand on the one inside his shirt and slowly moved it lower.

"oh no. I like it a fucking lot." He moved Mamori's hand on his lower abdomen and her hand almost got inside his pants if she hadn't pulled it out.

"why'dya stop fucking manager? Can't handle the heat?"

Mamori marched away from him and felt defeated again. She joined in on the games with the three brothers and basically flamed every set. Evryone was asking if something was up but they'd later on realize that she and the captain had another rough battle and that she probably got defeated. So they didn't ask anymore.

After hours of playing and swimming and relaxing with Suzuna, she found that the sun was setting and that everyone got inside and prepared for dinner.

"Mamori, aren't you gonna eat with us? we've been playing and doing stuff all day so must be pretty hungry." Suzuna said by the window.

She wondered why she wasn't even hungry. She kindly declined Suzuna' offer and decided to walk around the beach for a while. She kept on walking until she reached a small utility beach house. She decided to go inside and look for stuff to kill time.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" No one answered. Lots of things was scattered on the floor, nets, goggles, lifesavers and stuff. While trying on different goggles, she noticed that someone was sleeping on the other side of the house, someone who was wearing all black. Hiruma. She approached him and saw that he was sweating really bad. She waked him and when she saw his eyes fluttering she felt releived. "what are you doing her? you're sweating!" she scolded him while holding his face. "I-cant-breathe, my shirt." he said softly. A rush of panic creeped in her body and she took all the effort to remove his turtleneck shirt. She removed her croptop and wiped the sweat off his face. "Do you want something cold? Let's go to the cabin you can-"

"no. stay here with me." He said and softly grabbed her arm. His look on her was intense, His green eyes darting on her soul. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss. Hiruma returned it and this time Mamori held on to that kiss until Hiruma lifted her on the table and they were starting to make out wildly.

"You shouldn't-you might pass out. Its too hot-"

"hell yeah you are." Hiruma cut her words and began kissing her hard again. His tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned a bit at the feeling. She leaned back and gave room for Hiruma between her legs. They were panting and sweating.

"This isn't a good idea." Mamori said while Hiruma kissed her neck.

"We should go back and-" Mamori felt Hiruma slightly lick her neck. She felt it throughout her body.

"do you really think that we should go?"Hiruma asked between kisses on her collarbone.

"Yes" Mamori breathed.

"we should go? and stop all this fucking shit?" He asked while moving his hands on her thighs, ruining her shawl.

"Yes" she answered back.

"Your body is telling me the fucking opposite" he whispered on her ear.

"then, um-what is it telling you?" Mamori asked and felt Hiruma's hand caress her thighs. His hands as always, sent tingling sensations throughout her body

"it's telling me to have sex you. I think it wants me to fuck you real good." He whispered.

and with that Hiruma pulled the tie of Mamori's bra but Mamori pushed him away so hard that it made him land on the floor then later on straddled him.

"familiar?" she asked Hiruma.

"Not today you fucking manager." He answered and grabbed her hands and switched their position in a blink of an eye.

He looked at the view of Mamori. She was pinned, sweating, panting and topless. Jeez this is fucking awesome.

"are you gonna stare at me all night?" she asked blushing. Hiruma grinned and strated to kiss her neck. She can't help but moan on the feeling of his tongue on her skin. Hiruma removed his grip on her hands and allowed her to remove his pants while he removed her panties. A sudden realization hit Mamori.

"Wait. Hiruma we don't have any-"

"I got it covered."

"got IT covered? how did you-" He covered her mouth with his and flicked his tongue on hers. She tasted like mint and sugar.

"you ready?" he asked.

"i guess."

"dont make a fucking sound." he said and again, grabbed her wrists and pinned it above her head.

"here comes the fucking train"

He thrusted inside her and kissed her at the same time. Hiruma moaned and breathed hardly. He was thrusting slow and gentle.

"tell me if something's wrong." Hiruma said and kissed her again while thrusting. He felt Mamori's complete surrender and it made him feel a lot better.

Mamori moaned with each thrust

"go faster Hiruma." she said.

Hiruma tightened her grip on her wrists and buried his face on her neck and started to go fast. He heard Mamori's moans and he found it very sexy.

"shh! dont be loud. or we'll get fucking caught!"

"I cant-It's-ugh."

She felt good down there, Hiruma was doing it perfectly. Every grind was perfect and every thrust made her eyes close to pleasure.

"yes Hiruma keep on-ah."

Hiruma let go of her hands and lifted her thighs some more allowing him to go deeper.

Mamori's placed her hand on his neck.

Hiruma went even faster and deeper.

"Oh God Hiruma-I'm-gonna-"

"no, not yet. Hold it Mamori. Hold it unless i say so."

"I can't Hold it. You're so fast and Hard and Deep Oh jeez I'm gonna explode."

"You have to hold it until I say so or I'll pull out quickly." He breathed.

Mamori agreed and breathed hard against his skin. Hiruma was going even faster and she didn't know if she could hold it.

"Hiruma-Please-" She moaned, her eyes are getting wet.

"Hold it Mamori-hold it."

She was tightening and she was losing her mind. Hiruma was still going fast inside her and she was whimpering.

"Hiruma-I cant-AAHH!" she released and her toes curled and her back tilted from the pleasure overload and Hiruma followed to her orgasm, He spilled himself on her thigh and groaned on her neck. Mamori was still breathing hard.

"That was mindblowing." Mamori said. Hiruma rested his head on her chest and panted. "I think I'll pass out Mamori"

"me too."

When Hiruma collected himslef, he laid on his back beside Mamori.

"was that the full version?" Mamori asked.

"Not a fucking chance. There's still a premium version" He said and grinned at her.


End file.
